cyberteamfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep 26: Birth
Is the final episode of Cyberteam in Akihabara where it takes place after Ep 25: The Trip Begins. The episode begins after the end of Episode 25 where the girls are here in Akihabara school to go with Crane Bahnsteik (Hibari's prince) in his Primum Mobilr. Hibari then decides that they are not going with him due to her parents are suffering without them as she and Tsubame transformed to their advance diva state by Astral Fusion as both tries to push the Primum Mobile back into space. Tsugumi, Suzume and Kamome are powerless to help them as Crane activates the Primum Mobile causing their city to be attacked by explosions and both Hibari and Tsubame got hit. Therefore, he sends three divas, Hestia, Athena and Amphitrite to attack both of them as the three girls tell them not to hurt them. Both Hibari and Tsubame were cornered by the three divas as Crane finally shows up and teach both girls a lesson finally showing his true scheme to them while commanded the three divas. He wanted to take the five girls to be with him but the girls replies why as Tsugumi states what if they like the world that they lived. Hibari then cries after seeing that her prince was evil stating that he is lying and knowing that her parents are suffering if she leaves with him, she angrily yells that she is a normal girl with a normal life while she diffuses with her diva and wants to confront him personally. Hibari angrily mad at him for forcing them to go with him and tries to destroy their hometown which stating that he is evil and she will get through her. Crane then confronts Hibari and stating that their world that they live due to their refusal not to come with him, he angrily tells her why she is not going with him as the latter tells him that She's been living in 13 years while he lives 100 years in space are the same. The three girls also knows that they love Earth they lived in and they convince their divas on their hearts of their owners as their brainwashed faces are back to normal. Crane discovers that the divas have human emotions and Hibari hugs at Densuke due to her affection to him as Densuke speaks and it transforms into Aphrodite on her own. Tsubame and her diva Erinyes finally diffuses and Aphrodite finally says goodbye to Hibari and the five divas went back into Primum Mobile as Hibari cries his name in anguish as they managed to re rout the Primum Mobile as Crane mentioned which the divas sacrificed their lives in place of the girls. The girls cries due to letting their pata-pis went back into space as he states that the divas would turn autonomous. Hibari then tells Crane to give Densuke back and Crane sadly tells her that it was out of his hands and Hibari swears to him that she hates him and he was nothing but an evil prince and it was a waste of time and never to be his prince. Crane replies that she maybe right but she still his Anima Mundi as he kisses her finally thanking her for giving the divas their hearts and leaves back to the Primum Mobile along with the them in space. After the incident, the girls finally take separate ways due to their normal lives. When Hibari leaves back home she was confronted by Crane as he thanked her for making him wait for more than a hundred or a thousand years as he gives Densuke along with the other Pata-Pis back to their owners as Hibari was happy to have Densuke back to her. In the ending credits shown, Tsugumi finally got Tetsuro as she practices singing to aspires to be a pop star like Hatoko. Suzume got Francesca before she takes on a vacation. Kamome finally got Billiken and seeing that he ran out of money before she goes back to Osaka. Hibari then goes with her step-sister, Tsubame who finally reunites with Petit-Ange and she was happy and Hibari then goes with Tsubame in going back home together. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs